Roman Torchwick vs Giovanni
Roman Torchwick vs Giovanni is the seventh episode of Kontororou's RWBY vs PKMN series. It pits Roman Torchwick of RWBY against Giovanni of Pokémon. Intro Throughout fiction, crime is regularly used to strike fear into the innocent, but these two are experts in organizing it. Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. Roman Torchwick, the White Fang commander. I'm Kontororou, and I analyse feat, faults and arsenal to see who would win RWBY vs PKMN. Giovanni Team Rocket. The name alone strikes fear into the hearts of the people of Kanto. A crime organization bent an taking over the world by any means necessary. Which man could possibly want to achieve such a goal? His name is Giovanni. The Head of Team Rocket and the ex-Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni is ruthless, cunning and an expert strategist. As a specialist in Ground types, he is effective against foes that stay on the ground. For this fight, he will have his most iconic Pokémon, namely Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Persian, Kangaskhan, Dugtrio and Rhyperior. Nidoking and Nidoqueen are dual Ground- and Poison-types. This grants them resistance to Rock-, Poison-, Fairy- and Fighting-types, weakness to Water-, Ice-, Psychic- and Ground-types and immunity to poisoning and Electric-types. Kangaskhan and Persian are both pure Normal-type Pokémon. This makes them weak against Fighting-types and immune to Ghost-types. Dugtrio is a pure Ground-type Pokémon. This provides it with resistance to Rock and Poison type moves, weaknesses to Ice, Grass and Water type attacks and immunity to Electric attacks. Rhyperior is a dual Ground- and Rock-type Pokémon. The combination gives it resistance to Normal-, Poison-, Flying- and Rock-type moves, immune to Electric-type moves and weak to Fighting-, Steel-, Ground-, Water-, Grass- and Ice-type attacks. Dugtrio Dugtrio is easily the fastest of Giovanni's Pokémon, capable of digging at over 60mph. Giovanni's Dugtrio specialises in the following: Moves Slash: A basic slash at the opponent. High critical hit ratio. 70 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Earthquake: Causes a formidable earthquake all around himself. Can strike multiple targets. 100 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Dig: Digs underground, then resurfaces and strikes. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Fissure: Tremors create a cracking in the ground. OHKO if landed. 30% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Growl: The user growls at the target. Lowers Attack. Can hit multiple opponents. 100% accuracy. Status. Normal type. Mud-slap: The user slaps mud into the targets face. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Sand Tomb: The target is trapped in a small, confining sandstorm. Deals consistent damage with every attack. Physical. Ground type. Abilities Arena Trap: Prevents grounded opponents from fleeing Sand Veil: 20% evasion boost during a sandstorm. Sand Force: 33% power boost to all Rock-, Ground- and Steel-type attacks during a sandstorm. Kangaskhan Comet Punch: Hits 2-5 times. 18 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Rage: The user rages and rampages uncontrollably, increasing its attack power with each use. Cannot use any other attacks once selected. BP 20. Accuracy 100%. Physical. Normal type. Fake Out: Makes opponents flinch without fail. Can only be used at the start of battle. 40 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Mega Punch: A strong punch is thrown with incredible power. 80 BP. 85% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Dizzy Punch: Throws a punch that makes the target see stars. 20% chance of confusion. 70 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Sucker Punch: Suprise attack that strikes before the opponent, but only if the opponent also attacks. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Dark type. Leer: Leer at the target. Lowers physial Defence by 1. 100% accuracy. Status. Normal type. Outrage: The user violently rampages on the target for two to three turns. Will not use another attack until it is complete. The user is confused afterwards. 120 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Dragon type. Bite: The user bites the opponent. 30% chance to flinch. 60 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Dark type. Tail Whip: Wags its tail at the target. Lowers physical Defence by 1 stage. Status. Normal type. Abilities Inner Focus: Cannot flinch from attacks. Scrappy: Can hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting attacks. Early Bird: Awakens earlier from non-self-induced sleep. Nidoqueen Thunder: A powerful bolt of lighting from the sky devastates the target. 30% chance to paralyse. 120 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Electric type. Poison Sting: A venomous stinger is shot at the target. 30% chance to poison the opponent. BP 15. 100% accuracy. Physical. Poison type. Body Slam: The user slams its body into the target forcefully. 20% chance to paralyse. 80 BP. Physical. Normal type. Scratch: A basic scratch. 40 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Tail Whip: Wags its tail at the target. Lowers physical Defence by 1 stage. Status. Normal type. Double Kick: The user strikes the opponent with two kicks in quick succession. If the first kick connects, so will the second. 30 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Fighting type. Earthquake: Sets of a large earthquake to strike all grounded opponents nearby. 100 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Crunch: The target is crunched with sharp fangs. 20% chance to lower Defence by 1 stage. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Dark type. Roar: A savage Roar to frighten the target into fleeing. Always hits, even when using defensive measures. Earth Power: The ground beneath the target erupts with power. 10% chance to lower Special Defence. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Ground type. Superpower: Lower Attack and Defence by one stage each. 120 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Fighting type. Poison Jab: User attacks with an appendage seeped in venomous energy. 30% chance to poison the opponent. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Poison type. Surf: The foe is enveloped by a large wave of water. Can hit multiple enemies. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Water type. Strength: A shove strong enough to shift large boulders. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Thunderbolt: A bolt of lighting is generated from the user to strike the opponent. 10% chance to paralyse. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Electric type. Blizzard: A howling snowstorm is summoned to strike the target. Can hit multiple opponents. 10% chance to freeze. 120 BP. 70% accuracy (garunteed hit in hail). Special. Ice type Abilities Sheer Force: Removes the secondary effects of moves to power them up by 30%. Poison Point: Chance to poison the opponent upon making contact. Rivalry: 25% power increase if the opponent is of the same gender. 25% reduction in power if the opponent is of the opposite gender. Nidoking Poison Sting: A venomous stinger is shot at the target. 30% chance to poison the opponent. BP 15. 100% accuracy. Physical. Poison type. Tackle: A basic tackle on a single opponent. 50 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Horn Attack: A basic attack with horns. 65 BP. 95% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Thrash: The user thrashes about violently, striking a random nearby opponent. Locked into the attack for 2-3 turns. Confuses the user afterwards. 120 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Thunder: A powerful bolt of electricity descends from the sky to strike the opponent. 30% chance to paralyse. BP 110. 70% accuracy (garunteed hit in rain). Special. Electric type. Earthquake: A powerful earthquake is set off around the target. 100 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Leer: The target is intimidated with a steely gaze. Defence is lowered. Status. Normal type. Double Kick: The user strikes the opponent with two kicks in quick succession. If the first kick connects, so will the second. 30 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Fighting type. Shadow Claw: The user attacks with claws of shadowy energy. High critical hit ratio. BP 70. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ghost type. Fury Attack: The target is hit 2-5 times in quick succession. 15 BP. 85%. Physical. Normal type. Focus Energy: The user pumps themselves up. Increases critical hit ratio by 2. Status. Normal type. Megahorn: The user stabs the target violently with a horn. 120 BP. 85% accuracy. Physical. Bug type. Blizzard: A ferocious snowstorm is summoned to strike the opponent. 10% chance to freeze. 120 BP. 70% accuracy (perfect in hail). Special. Ice type. Earth Power: The ground beneath the target erupts with power. 10% chance to lower Special Defence. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Ground type. Sludge Wave: A wave of poisonous sludge strikes nearby targets. 10% chance to poison. 95 BP. Special. Poison type. Flamethrower: A jet of flame is blasted at the target. 10% chance to burn. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Fire type. Ice Beam: A bolt of freezing energy is blasted at the foe. 10% chance to freeze. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Ice type. Thunderbolt: A bolt of lighting is generated from the user to strike the opponent. 10% chance to paralyse. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Electric type. Horn Drill: The user rotates its horn rapidly to cause maximum damage. Automatic KO if it hits. 30% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Abilities Sheer Force: Removes the secondary effects of moves to power them up by 30%. Poison Point: Chance to poison the opponent upon making contact. Rivalry: 25% power increase if the opponent is of the same gender. 25% reduction in power if the opponent is of the opposite gender. Persian Lithe body muscles allow it to move silently. Pay Day: Launches a barrage of coin-shaped projectiles at the target. 40 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Slash: A basic slash at the opponent. High critical hit ratio. 70 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Screech: Emits a high pitch sound. Lowers Special Defence by 2 stages. Status. Normal type. Thunderbolt: A bolt of lighting is generated from the user to strike the opponent. 10% chance to paralyse. 90 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Electric type. BubbleBeam: A beam of blue energy bubbles is fired at the target. 10% chance to lower Speed. 65 BP. 100% accuracy. Special. Water type. Toxic: Badly poisons the target. Continually harms the afflicted, worsening every time. 90% accuracy. Status. Poison type. Fury Swipes: Hits 2-5 times. 18 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Double Team: Creates illusionary copies of itself to disoriantate the opponent, raising the Pokémon evasion. Status. Normal type. '"Scratch'': A basic scratch. 35 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Growl: The user growls at the target. Lowers Attack. Status. Normal type. Bite: The user bites the opponent. 30% chance to flinch. 60 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Dark type. Abilities' Limber: Cannot have the PARALYZE status condition. Technician: Moves Base 60 power or under get 1.5 damage multiplier. Unnerve: Prevents the opponent from eating. Rhyperior Can tank volcanic explosions. Drill Run'": The user crashes into the target forcefully while rotating it's body like a drill. High critical hit ratio. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. ''Hammer Arm: The user slams their arm down on the target like a hammer. Lowers the users speed with each use. 100 BP. 90% accuracy. Physical. Fighting type. Stone Edge: The user fires a barrage of sharp stones at the opponent. High critical hit ratio. 100 BP. 80% accuracy. Physical. Rock type. Ice Punch: Throws a fist of icy energy. 10% chance to freeze. 75 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ice type. Earthquake: Stamps the ground to cause a powerful earthquake. Strikes the surrounding area. 100 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Rock Blast: 2 to 5 rocks are blasted at the target with enough force to decimate a room. If one hit connects, at least one more will. 25 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Rock type. Megahorn: A brutal, ramming horn attack with no letup. 120 BP. 85% accuracy. Physical. Bug type. Abilities Solid Rock: Reduces damage from super effective attacks by 25% Lightningrod: All electric attacks are drawn towards Rhyperior Reckless: Moves with recoil damage get 20% power increase Being trained Pokémon, there are a multitude of other moves Giovanni may have taught his Pokémon. And before anyone asks, he has to have used TM's before, as his Nidoqueen and Nidoking both canonically knew Thunder at one point. Proving that he has access to TM's, knows how to use them and has used them before. Other accessible attacks of note Hyper Beam: The target is attacked by a large beam of energy. Must recharge after use. 150 BP. 90% accuracy. Special. Normal type. Giga Impact: The user charges at the target with every bit of their power. Must recharge for a short while afterwards. 150 BP. 90% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Rock Wrecker: An enormous boulder is thrown at the target. Must recharge after use. 150 BP. 90% accuracy. Physical. Rock type. Attract: If the target is the opposite gender to the user, they will become infatuated. When infatuated, the target may be immobilised with love. Giovanni +Insane durability (tanked hits from Mewtwo and Ash's Pikachu) +Had Mewtwo, Deoxys and Moltres under his command +Nidoqueen beat Red's Charizard Roman (* ) Pre-fight setup (*Cue Bayonetta - Let's Dance, Boys!) Fight! (*Cue Anarchy Reigns - Find You) (*Cue RWBY Vol 3 - Qrow vs Winter) (*Cue Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky - Primal Dialga) Category:'RWBY vs PKMN' episode Category:What-If? Death Battles